


Voldemort's Angel

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: The Sound of Music [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bullying, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils ne te comprennent pas, tu sais. Ils n'essaient même pas, persuadés de mieux savoir que tout le monde, d'être les "bons" et toi le "méchant".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voldemort's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par "Lucifer's Angel" de The Rasmus.

Ils ne te comprennent pas, tu sais. Ils n'essaient même pas, persuadés de mieux savoir que tout le monde, d'être les "bons" et toi le "méchant". Ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'ils te font ; à vrai dire, ils s'en fichent, ils ont décidés que tu étais un monstre et que tu devais payer pour ça. 

Ils ne voient pas que derrière tes regards dédaigneux, tes sourires insolents, tes mots durs, ta répartie cinglante, il y a la douleur. Une douleur immense, tragique. Ils ne voient pas que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un enfant. Un innocent dont la vie n'est rien de ce que tu prétends, de ce que tu essaies de faire croire au monde entier. Ils ne voient pas. Ils ne veulent pas voir. 

Mais je comprends, je vois, et c'est sans doute pire que si j'étais aussi aveugle qu'eux. 

Tu ne te laisses pas approcher, par personne et certainement pas par moi, dont les frères et les amis sont ces mêmes personnes qui font de ta vie un enfer. Moi qui, par peur du regard des autres, participe, à contrecœur, à tes tourments. Je n'en suis pas fier et je me fais honte ; mais ce sont mes frères, mes amis, et je ne veux pas les décevoir. Je ne veux pas m'opposer à eux, m'embrouiller avec eux. Je suis faible, je sais, lâche. 

Je sais ce qu'on dit de toi, ce qu'on crache sur ton passage, les insultes, les rumeurs. Je sais que tu connaît, que tu entends chacun de ces mots, chacune de ces insinuations, malgré ton apparente indifférence. Derrière la froideur de ton regard, je peux voir que tu es blessé. 

Tu as beau marcher la tête haute, prétendre être muet aux injures, insensibles aux coups, je vois bien que tu es un peu plus brisé chaque jour. 

Ils ne comprennent pas qu'en te lançant toutes ces choses aux visages, toute cette haine, ils font le jeu de _cet autre_ qu'ils méprisent tous, que je méprise plus que tout. 

L'Ange de Voldemort. C'est comme ça qu'ils t'appellent, certains qu'ils savent tout ; que tu es comme ce tyran, cet oppresseur qui fait régner la terreur dans tout le lycée. Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, ce qu'ils refusent de voir, c'est que tu n'es pas le complice de ce monstre mais que tu es victime, comme ma sœur l'a été, comme tant d'autres avant elle, avant toi. Tu es sa chose, le jouet qu'il cherche à détruire à tout prix, pour son seul amusement. Et eux, _nous_ , avec nos injures, ne faisons qu'accélérer ta chute. 

Je te croise parfois dans un couloir vide et j'ai envie de me jeter à tes pieds, d'implorer ton pardon pour ce que je laisse faire, pour ce que je te fais, mais la honte m'en empêche ; ou peut-être est-ce ma lâcheté. Je parfois l'envie de te secouer pour te demander pourquoi tu ne parles pas, pourquoi, pas une seule fois, tu n'es allé te plaindre à un professeur, mais je sais. Tu as honte, tu as peur et tu es certain que tu mérites ton sort, que tu as forcément fait quelque chose pour. 

Tu ne mérites pas ça. Personne ne le mérite. Personne. 

* 

C'est trop tard pour te sauver. On vient de nous l'annoncer. L'Ange de Voldemort a déployé ses ailes et s'est envolé.


End file.
